Another Bori Comedy
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: Sikowitz's class plays the ABC game once again/ Beck/Tori


**Another Bori Comedy**

"Hey, Tori!" Beck greeted as I walked into school that day.

"What's up?" I asked.

Beck held up a yellow liquid. "What do you think this is?"

I stepped back, a bit scared. "I don't wanna know."

"It's lemonade!" Beck yelled desperately. "Man, what does everyone think it is?"

"Why?" I wondered.

"Jade dumped it on my head," He tilted his head down to show me his wet locks.

I nodded. "Terrific. Hey, I'd love to stay and hear about your…relationship issues, but I gotta get to class."

"Understood," Beck nodded. "I'll see ya in class then."

"Yeah, bye," I called as I began to walk to Sikowitz's class. However weird that class may be, it had quickly become my favorite class due to its hilarious factor and its randomness that every other class lacked.

Sikowitz stood at the front of the class. "Guess what we're doing today, class?"

"Playing with elephants?" Cat squealed.

"No," Sikowitz scratched his head.

"Aw," Cat cried.

Rolling his eyes, SIkowitz tossed her a lollipop to hold off the tears. "Do you remember the ABC improv we did at the beginning of the year?"

"Yeah," We all answered in unison.

"Well, we're doing that again," Sikowitz informed us. "All right. I need Andre, Beck, Cat and Tori."

"What about me?" Jade whined.

"And Robbie," Sikowitz added.

"I'm not Robbie!" Jade screeched, outraged.

Sikowitz shrugged. "I know."

Chuckling to myself, I followed my friends up to the stage. Once up there, we waited patiently for our letter to be revealed.

"Jade, pick a letter," Sikowitz commanded.

Jade scowled. "All right, Q."

"Q it is," Sikowitz said decisively. "Begin, Andre!"

"Quite a fine day, it is," Andre smiled.

Cat nodded. "Really nice."

"Good job, Cat!" Sikowitz hooted.

Cat looked surprised. "I did it right?"

"Surprisingly, yes," Sikowitz yelled back. "Now continue."

"Stupid skit," Rex grumbled.

Robbie slapped his puppet. "Time to shut up."

"_U _guys are very strange," Beck grinned.

It was my turn, finally. "Very interesting skit, but no plot."

"Why do we have to have a plot?" Andre asked.

"I don't know!" Cat shrieked, then clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Wrong letter," The entire class chorused.

"X-tremely bad, Cat," Rex informed her.

Cat spun around. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know how Rex can be, ignore him," Robbie replied.

"Zip it, Rex," Beck told the puppet jokingly.

I joined in back at A. "A puppet can be kind of annoying."

"Because he is stupid," Andre agreed.

"I am not!" Rex threw in.

"Rex, you're out," Sikowitz told him.

"Can I continue?" Robbie inquired.

"Definitely," Beck replied.

"Easy, isn't it?" I finished.

Andre nodded. "Fun, it is not. Let's make it harder."

"Good idea," Robbie replied

"Have any ideas on how to make it harder?" Beck wondered.

I had quite a few. "I could be a princess."

"Yeah, and I could be a knight!" Andre burst out. Realizing his mistake, he slapped his forehead. "I gotta start thinking before I think."

"Yeah, you do," Jade muttered from the audience.

Ignoring the annoying punk girl, Robbie continued. "Just so you know, I make a sweet dragon."

"Kind of funny that Andre got out, I could be his replacement," Beck offered.

"Let's do it!" I cheered.

"My name is ROAR, and I am a dragon!" Robbie announced.

"Names are not present in dragons," Beck slapped the 'dragon.'

I rolled my eyes. "Or he is a pet dragon."

"Please," Robbie snorted. "I am a rough and tough dragon, not a housepet."

"Quite the opposite," Beck snickered.

"Really? Because I'm not that scared," I threw in.

"See?" Robbie lets in a roar that probably broke the allotted sound decibel at Hollywood Arts. It actually was a bit scary, considering I'd never heard a dorky looking guy roar before.

"That was a bit better, now let us continue," Beck urged.

"_U _should come save me from the scary dragon, Beck!" I cried. Glancing at my audience, I saw a defined scowl on Jade's face. _Perfect._

"Voluminous hair, Tori," Robbie blurted. Once we all gave him weird stares, he followed his previous statement up with, "Roar?"

"Well, I'll be there to save you, my Princess Tori!" Beck called, drawing an imaginary sword from his belt and 'dashing' over to where I was 'paralyzed with fear' beside the 'big dragon'.

"X-actly how the story should go," I agreed, letting the dragon pretend to snap at me.

"You are an easy target," Robbie purred, pretending to prepare himself to singe me with his fire.

"ZORRO will save the day!" Beck burst in, holding an imaginary sword.

I groaned. "_Anyone _but Zorro."

"Beck likes Zorro?" Robbie was cracking up, distracting him from the skit.

"Crazy, I know, but you're going to die anyway," Beck grinned, plunging his imaginary sword into the beast.

"Die, you disgusting vermin!" I yelled, and the class gave me weird looks.

"Evil…prince…." Robbie coughed before collapsing on the floor.

"Fun, wasn't it?" Beck shot me a heart-breaking smile.

"Good times," I agreed, nodding. "Glad that at least we won, rather than the other way around."

"Hope you enjoyed that," Beck grinned at me again.

"I'll have you know that I did," I wondered how much longer this was going to go on.

"Just amazing," Beck agreed.

Remembering last time, I had another idea. "Kiss me now, it's that part in the movie."

"Like last time," Beck seemed to remember too. "All right."

We both leaned in, and before our lips met I cast a look at Jade, who was positively seething with rage at me. Satisfied once again, my lips met his and we kissed for just a few seconds before pulling away. Everyone cheered.

"My hero," I whispered as I gazed into Beck's deep brown eyes.

Sikowitz clapped repeatedly. "Very nice job, you two."

"What about me?" Robbie complained.

Sikowitz threw him a scathing glance. "Dragons don't talk, you fool."

"Maybe my dragon does!" Robbie whined. "Dragons aren't real, so how do you know?"

I smiled as I glanced around at all of my friends. This school had to be the best school in the world.

**Well, there's my attempt at Beck/Tori! It was meant to be a comedy. I hope you like it! Next I'm going for Tandré or Cabbie, which one do you guys like better? Review please, it's greatly appreciated.**


End file.
